If a person can detect a difference between a person's eyes, the conclusion is immediate that one is artificial and it makes no difference which one is the artificial one, the purpose of having an artificial eye is largely lost both from a physical as well as a psychological viewpoint.
In artificial eye technique, the problem is one of matching colors and having an artificial eye look like the natural eye after color matching has been accomplished. Generally, the person who performs the fitting and color matching of the eye needs to be an artist in order to obtain an artificial eye that corresponds in appearance with that of the human eye.
The current procedure for the replacement of a missing eye involves (a) taking an impression of missing eye socket and evaluating the soft tissue, (b) placing a wax try in the eye socket for proper aperture and centering (c) painting the base prosthesis and utilizing the natural eye in an attempt to match all iris, scleral shades and veining and (d) placement of a clear layer of acrylic for the final surface and then delivering the completed prosthesis, with adjustments as needed or requested. This procedure requires a minimum of three appointments and does not necessarily result in obtaining an artificial eye which matches the remaining human eye in appearance.
An object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing a prosthetic eye which matches the remaining human eye in appearance.
Another object of the invention is obtain a consistent, reproductive, accurate reproduction of the natural eye.
A further object of the invention is to transfer the reproduction of the natural eye to a scleral base after computer three dimensional enhancement.
A still further object of the invention is to maintain a visible record on the computer of the patient's natural eye.
A further object of the invention is to be more efficient in prosthetic eye production saving the patient time and money.
Another object of the invention is to provide a prosthetic eye which can be completed and fitted with fewer appointments with the patient than present practice.
Other objects, aspects as well as the several advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the specification and the appended claims.